Hinge assemblies for appliances such as ovens, dish washers, clothes washing machines, and the like come in a wide variety of styles and structures. While many known hinge assemblies have enjoyed widespread commercial success and have proven to be safe, reliable, and cost-effective, a need has been identified for a new and improved hinge assembly for a cooking oven or similar appliance that provides a compact design for being installed in a confined space, is cost-effective in terms of its material cost and assembly costs, is durable, easily repairable, and that provides desired feel characteristics to the end user when opening and closing the appliance door.